You Drive Me Crazy, But I Like Crazy
by Hannahbanana2014
Summary: Brody dares Jack to ask out Kim Crawford, a girls he's been in love with since 1st grade. Jack never refused a dare and does what he has to do. What will happen when Kim finds out she was only a dare? Will they fall inlove? Read to find out.
1. The Dare

"She is so perfect!" Brody explained as we left math class.

I looked at her beautiful golden locks and smiled, "Umm yeah she's pretty cool."

"Does Brody have a crush?" I teased as he looked at me with piercing green eyes.

"No I just uh, shut up!" He said shyly.

"Dude you should totally ask her out." I replied a little jealous but covered my face so he wouldn't see.

"Nah I would probably mess that relationship up anyways, plus I couldn't break Kelsey's heart like that."

"Dude Kelsey doesn't even know you exist." I told him.

"Umm excuse me but we have an amazing relationship." Brody answered shocked with the words that just came out of his mouth.

"In your head..." I chuckled

" I am the love master, Kelsey is totally into me." He retorted

" Hi Brody!" Kelsey announced.

"H-H-I" he stuttered.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I-umm see-I gotta go!" Brody said nervously.

I followed hI'm into the boys bathroom trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Wow man, I would kill for your skills." I barely got out of my mouth before laughing my head off.

"Like you could do better." He yelled Sheepishly.

"Oh I know I can" I said loudly

"Then I dare you to ask out Kim, Kim Crawford." He said snarky.


	2. Here goes nothing

**Jack's POV**

In my head I was FREAKING OUT! How am I supposed to ask the prettiest girl at school out? It was hopeless. All of a sudden Lindsay came around the corner with her 'crew' flipping their hair and coming in my direction. I pretended like I didn't see them but it was pretty hard not to. Lindsay wrapped her hands around my neck and started playing with my beautiful, bouncy hair.

"So Jackie, I was thinking maybe we should go out sometime." Lindsay said.

"Umm no thanks I've got my eye on someone else." I replied a little bit harshly.

"Who is she?!" Lindsay yelled furiously.

"No one you need to know about." I said staring at Kim with her big brown eyes and... c'mon Jack she would never say yes to you anyways. Just then Lindsay saw who I was staring at and blew up.

"Kim!" Lindsay ragged.

I didn't know what to do, i was in shock.

"Yes Lindsay?" Kim asked confused.

"Stay away from Jack or I swear I will.."

"What are you going to do? Steal my lip-gloss?" Kim asked mockingly.

"You asked for it!" Lindsay screeched.

Lindsay held out her hand to gibe Kim one of her famous Lindsay slaps but Kim caught her wrist and flipped her right on the spot. Then Kim walked up to me and did the most unexpected thing. She kissed me. I could feel sparks flying and the next thing I knew she pulled away.

"U-Ba-Bye Lindsay" Kim sassed and walked away leaving my speechless.

All I could say was, "Woah!"

When I finally could walk again I went to my locker to get my books for the worst subject ever. Biology. Man I hate this class, except for the fact that Kim is in it. Just as I was about to walk away someone stopped me.

"Hi Jack." Kim said softly.

"H-Hi." I stuttered

"Sorry about what happened today, Lindsay just really bothers me! Kim said.

"It's cool, how did you learn to flip people like that?" I asked.

*bell rings*

"Oh I gotta get to class see ya later." She said and walked away.

Wow that was weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV: I was so out of control! I mean who kisses a guy she barely knows? He is totally cute and in my Spanish class, but c'mon Kim! Obviously Lindsay is all over him anyways. Wait... Jack's POV: "What's up guys?" I yelled to Jerry and Brody across the crowded cafeteria. They were sitting with two girls: Donna and Lindsay, crap! Okay I have to get out of this. Oh there is Kim. I sense a plan coming on. Okay I'm just gonna go to Kim and... Dang it! Here comes Lindsay. Kim's POV: So I was just sitting with my friends, Milton, Eddie, and Brett. We were talking about how we really needed more people for the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. "I'm the only black belt in Seaford.(besides the black dragons) Who can help us win the tournament?" I asked. "I don't know but if we don't recruit someone fast,we are so going to lose!" Milton added. All of I sudden I saw Jack and Lindsay come towards our table. I fixed my hair and acted as normal as I could. Which is very hard for me to do. Jack came over and tried to speak, but Lindsay just pushed him out of the way. "I thought I told u to stay away from him Crawford!" Lindsay shrieked. "Whatcha going to do about?" I yelled as I stood up from my seat. "Wait!" Jack said breaking the two of us up. "Lindsay, since you can't take a hint I might as well just say it. I. Don't. Like. You." He said. "Haha you're funny Jack lets go." Lindsay said sternly. "That's it!" He screamed. Jack did the most unexpected thing, he kissed me. Making everyone freeze in there seats. Then the crowd started eating again like it never happened. It was only me and Jack. We were the only people in this world. Just us. He pulled away leaving me smiling like an idiot. "Sorry." He murmured. And then he ran away leaving me alone. I was kind of hurt. We kissed what twice and we have barely spoken to each other. But that's about to change. Jack Brewer prepare to fall in love. 


	4. You're My Hero

Kim's POV: It's been 3 weeks since Jack and I kissed and we haven't spoken yet. I'm so confused and I just need to know if he feels the same way about me as I feel about him. Yes I Kim Crawford, like Jack Brewer. I need to tell him but how? Jack's POV: Well it's been a few weeks since the Kim incident happened. I haven't been able to get her out of my head since. I wish I could tell her how I really feel about her,but I just can't. I'm sure she's crushing over some that's NOT me. I really wanna get close to her though. I'm going to go talk to her right now. I walked over to my locker and took a deep breath. Then I fixed my bouncy hair and starting walking in her direction. "H-Hey Kim." I stuttered. Seriously Jack? I mentally slapped myself. "Oh hey Jack, what's up?" Kim asked as she shut her locker. "I was just wondering if..." I started to asked but got interrupted by Frank! "Yo Jack stay away from my girlfriend!" Frank yelled in rage. "Girlfriend?!" We both asked shocked. "Frank just leave us alone and btw I'm NOT your girlfriend!" Kim snapped. "You heard the lady so leave!" I said harshly. "You asked for it Brewer!" Frank snarled. He sent his fist flying in the air and with no effort I caught it. I kicked him in the ribs and sent him flying across the empty hallway. "Are you going to leave us alone now Frank?" I asked him smirking. "Curse you Jack!" Frank yelled as he ran away leaving just me and Kim. "Sorry about that." I said shyly. "Why are you apologizing, your my hero!" Kim replied smiling. 


End file.
